


Loyalty

by StoryWarrior



Series: A Rouge's Eyes [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A Rouge's Eyes, BayouClan, F/M, HillClan, I've put this off for so long, My Warriors clans and characters, Probably bad but oh well, Prophecies, TundraClan, WaterfallClan, first in series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWarrior/pseuds/StoryWarrior
Summary: 'A cat of the bog and mist shall be swallowed up by the ice and snow, with the sun and her side'This is the prophecy given to BayouClan's medicine cat apprentice, with no connection as to who the prophecy is speaking about, however all will slowly come to light as a BayouClan apprentice anxiously awaits her warrior ceremony...(Book 1 in A Rouge's Eyes Arc)





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just about the allegiances within the clans so you know the characters, the story will begin in the chapter after!

** HillClan **

**Leader;** Cloverstar - A brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes. (6 lives left)

**Deputy;** Honeypelt - A honey coloured she-cat with brown tips on her ears with yellow eyes - Apprentice; Daisypaw

**Medicine Cat;** Pebblefur - A light grey tom with green eyes - Apprentice; Snowpaw

**Warriors;**

Wispcloud - A tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes — Apprentice; Briarpaw

Patchfur - A snow white tom with brown patches and emerald green eyes.

Roseclaw - A beautiful grey she-cat with amber eyes and white stripes - Apprentice; Falconpaw

Lizardfang - A black tom with dark green eyes and a white tip on tail - Apprentice; Fernpaw (Also Briarpaw and Falconpaw’s father)

Timberstripe- a handsome brown tom with ice blue eyes and very sharp claws. Also Snowpaw, Daisypaw and Fernpaw’s father.

**Apprentices;**

Briarpaw - A dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Daisypaw - A white she-cat with a grey patch on right eye with yellow eyes

Falconpaw - A black tom with light brown patches and blue eyes (Briarpaw's brother)

Fernpaw - A smaller tom with a dusty blond pelt with lighter blond paws and tip of tail with amber eyes.

Snowpaw - A white tom with bright green eyes

**Queens;**

Lightflower - A beautiful light brown she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes. Lizardfang's mate, has two kits; Frostkit and Harekit, also Briarpaw and Falconpaw’s mother.

Fawnwhisker - A brown she-cat with white paws, tips of ears and tail with blue eyes. Patchfur's mate, expecting kits

Moonleaf - A silvery white she-cat with deep green eyes. Timberstripe's mate, expecting kits. Snowpaw, Daisypaw and Fernpaw’s mother.

**Elders;**

Peachflight - A dark brown, almost black tom with bright yellow eyes, an old scar on side where the fur hasn't quite grown back around scar.

Brindleheart - A white she-cat with a slightly scarred face with light green eyes.

Roseberry - A tall brown she-cat with dark green eyes, and some scars under fur that have healed slightly but flare up causing pain now and again.

Echolight -  a smoky grey tom with a light brown belly and ice blue eyes who is slightly deaf more-so in left ear than the right.

Sharpflight - A tortoiseshell  tom with black legs and green eyes, with poor vision.

** BayouClan **

**Leader;** Burntstar - A  tall dusty blond tom with dark blue eyes almost black (4 lives left)

**Deputy;** Lightwing - Burntstar's daughter, and brother of Thornheart; exact same look as Burntstar, however has some darker patches on pelt.

**Medicine Cat;** Willowpelt; An orange with black tabby striped she-cat with caramel coloured eyes, and a nick on her right ear. Apprentice; Lochpaw

**Warriors;**

Brownfoot - A purple grey tom with yellow eyes and brown paws. Apprentice; Birchpaw. Also Lochpaw and Dawnpaw’s father.

Poppystripe - A tan tabby she-cat with darker brown paws and silver eyes, with old claw marks on flank

Thornheart - Darkwing's brother, and Burntstar's son; Is a black tom with white patches and green eyes, however right eye is white and blind with claw marks down it. Apprentice; Amberpaw

Stormmist - A white tom with blue grey splotches on fur with one brown eye and one green eye.

Hawkclaw - A tall russet brown tom with dark green eyes and scars on face, and incredibly sharp claws. Apprentice; Dawnpaw

Flamestrike - A strong orange tom with gold stripes and light green eyes. Birchpaw’s father.

Nettlefrost - A cream and tan tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices;**  
Amberpaw - A dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes and belly with black tips on tail and ears with amber eyes.

Birchpaw - A cream and white she-cat with some incredibly light brown patches on fur with chartreuse eyes

Dawnpaw - A golden brown tom with some orange flecks with ice blue eyes

Lochpaw - A black tom with very dark brown stripes with teal eyes and a twisted back left leg.

**Queens;**

Mossfang - A golden she-cat with black tabby stripes and russet brown eyes. Brownfoot's mate with one kit; Pinekit. Also Lochpaw and Dawnpaw’s mother.

Blackfrost - A peach grey she-cat with navy blue eyes. Birchpaw's mother, flamestrike's mate, expecting kits.

**Elders;**

Snakecloud - A tan tom with slight brown flecks with green eyes and a twisted paw.

Cherrydust - A blind she-cat with white and blue grey splotches and yellow eyes  


** TundraClan **

**Leader;** Speckstar - A tortoiseshell tom with black legs and light blue eyes that seem to have darker blue specks in them. (7 lives left)

**Deputy;** Rabbitskip - A short cream tom with white spots and one yellow eye and another blue eye. Also Sunpaw’s father. Mate to Embersky.

**Medicine Cat;** Hailshade - A grey tabby she-cat with a white belly and russet brown eyes. Apprentice; Sprucepaw

**Warriors;**

Wolfsoar - A tall and well-built black and white tabby striped tom with very dark green eyes. Apprentice; Sunpaw, also Bearpaw’s father.

Pearbreeze - A fluffy calico tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Littleflight - A short grey she-cat with white specks and blue eyes. Apprentice; Bearpaw

Owlpounce - A black and brown striped tabby tom with brown eyes. also Sprucepaw and Flintpaw’s mother.

Embersky - A black she-cat with dark grey paws and patch round left eye with green eyes. Apprentice; Flintpaw. Also Sunpaw’s mother. Mate to Rabbitskip.

**Apprentices;**

Sunpaw; A tall golden coloured tom with blue eyes

Bearpaw; A large brown tom with green eyes and a short tail.

Flintpaw; A white and grey she-cat with one amber eye and another caramel brown eye.

Sprucepaw; A russet brown she-cat with silvery blue eyes and an old scratch on side.

**Queens;**

Shadefluff - A light brown she-cat with a white tip on tail and ice blue eyes. Speckstar's mate, has two kits; Sandykit and Petalkit

Quailfrost - A tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes. Owlpounce's mate, expecting kits. Flintpaw and Sprucepaw’s mother.

Streamstride - A sienna brown she-cat with tan stripes, and light green eyes. Pearbreeze's mate, one kit named Honeykit

Harewhisper; A black she-cat with white patches and green eyes. Wolfsoar's mate, expecting kits. Bearpaw’s mother.

**Elders;**

Hailwish - A cream tom with a brown tip on tail, brownish/orange eyes and a missing front left leg.

Swannight - A blind black she-cat with some broken claws and lighter grey area around nose.

Driftthorn - A short coffee coloured tom with black patches, one amber eye and one orange eye.

Losttail - A brown tom with dark stripes on back and top of head with blue eyes and no tail (incident with a fox)  


** WaterfallClan **

**Leader;** Blazestar; A tall gold tom with orange flecks and green eyes. Pigeonpaw’s father, mate to Smallskip (4 lives left)

**Deputy;** Pearlheart; A white she-cat with silvery patches and ocean blue eyes. Apprentice; Pigeonpaw

**Medicine Cat;** Hazelblossom; A short hazel brown she-cat with a missing right back leg and chartreuse green eyes. Apprentice; Mousepaw

**Warriors;**

Foxflower; A fuzzy brown she-cat with white patches, dark green eyes with a scar on right eye. (former kittypet) Apprentice; Jadepaw

Acornstride; A muscular brown tom with yellow eyes and an old scar on right side of face. Also Jadepaw, Batpaw and Eveningpaw’s father.

Duckleap; A short but strong she-cat with dark brown tabby fur and bright green eyes. Apprentice; Eveningpaw

Smallskip; A she-cat with short silver fur and dark yellow eyes with white paws. Pigeonpaw’s mother; mate to Blazestar.

Lostspeck; A fluffy ginger/orange tom with teal eyes and long claws. Apprentice; Batpaw

**Apprentices;**

Pigeonpaw; A black and grey dappled tom with short fur and caramel eyes.

Jadepaw; A very light brown she-cat with white tabby stripes and jade green eyes.

Eveningpaw; A short dark tabby fur she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Batpaw; A well-built tom with soft brown fur and one green eye and a russet brown eye

Mousepaw; A tortoiseshell tom with light blue eyes, scratch across face, clipped ear + missing front left leg (former kittypet)

**Queens;**

Otterfeather; A light grey she-cat with black spots and forest green eyes. Acornstride's mate, has three kits named Webkit, Copperkit and Nightkit, also Jadepaw, Batpaw and Eveningpaw’s mother.

Deersoar; A orangey brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. Lostspeck's mate, expecting kits.

**Elders;**

Smokecreek; A grey tom with red splotches, a twisted back right foot and topaz coloured eyes.

Ferretstem; A grey tabby she-cat who almost looks hairless (just VERY short fur), with failing vision in left eye, also has yellow eyes.

Icestripe; A white she-cat with very light grey/blue-grey stripes on back and tail, with amber eyes.

Skysplash; A smokey grey she-cat with ginger patches and brownish caramel eyes.

Spottedback; A russet brown tom with tan and dark brown spots, also with dark brown paws and aquamarine eyes. Also has a lame right front leg.  


** Cats Outside Clans; **

Karrie; A dusty blond she-cat rouge with lighter stripes and green eyes. Mate to another rouge tom named Thomas.

Thomas; A dark brown rouge tom with amber eyes and black tips on tail and ears. Mate to another rouge she-cat named Karrie.

Lucinda; More commonly known as Lucy. A black she-cat with brown stripes and paws with blue eyes, lives on a twoleg farm with her mate Peter.

Peter; An orangey brown tom with light brown eyes who used to be a stray before being taken in on a twoleg farm, where he now lives with his mate Lucy.

Flake; A snow-white she-cat stray with glistening yellow eyes who lives on the streets within twolegplace.


	2. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our story begins, we follow BayouClan's medicine cat and apprentice to the Starrock to meet the other medicine cats and share tongues with their ancestors who hunt in the ranks of StarClan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the very first chapter of Loyalty! Well that contains the story XD. So you know, the Starrock is my version of the Moonstone/Moonpool, even if you knew that, just wanted to put it out there. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also the other chapters should be longer than this one, I wasn't aware it was so short when I wrote it X'D)

The orange and black tabby she-cat stepped through the trees and turned her head to the young apprentice she had following her. “Are you managing alright Lochpaw?” She mewed softly, teal eyes gazing into her caramel eyes.

  
“Y-yes Willowpelt. I’m alright, it’s not like I haven’t made the journey to Starrock with you before.” He purred softly, limping up beside his mentor. “We’re nearly there, right?” The she-cat’s only reply was a small nod, before they set off again.

~~~~

 

The light of the moon was bright, despite it only being half-moon. Willowpelt stepped through the forest of trees, where a group of cats; 4 other she-cats and a tom. The tom stepped forward and touched noses with Willowpelt, green eyes glistening. “Greetings Willowpelt, it’s good to see you and young Lochpaw again.” He meowed softly. eHe meow

“Thank you Pebblefur,” She began, eyes glistening as she stepped forward, tail flicking softly. “Are we all ready to share tounges with StarClan this half-moon?” The other cats nodded, and one by one they walked forward, soon reaching a large cave entrance. As they stepped inside, the group of cats looked up at the large rock that glimmered brightly, with its beautiful shining exterior beaming down on the lake that surrounded it. The cats walked across the stone pathway and took their places around the Starrock one by one, and gently closed their eyes.

~~~~

 

When Willowpelt opened her eyes, she stretched along with the other cats. Turning slowly, she saw Lochpaw gently get up and look over at her with a troubled expression. _He dreamed…but what of…_ She walked out without saying a word to the tom. As the other cats said their farewells, Willowpelt and Lochpaw began to walk away from the others, back to their territory of BayouClan. When she was certain they were alone, Willowpelt turned her sights to her back-furred apprentice. “Now, what did StarClan show you?” Her voice was soft, as she didn’t want to scare her apprentice by sounding disappointed or annoyed. In fact, she was proud that her apprentice was possibly given a special message, where she had only met medicine cats of the past generations within BayouClan. Lochpaw looked up at her, troubled and scared.

“I…well…you see…” He stuttered quickly, and Willowpelt could sense the fear-scent radiating from the young tom’s pelt.

“I…will you…be telling Burntstar all this…?” His tail was flicking about hesitantly as he waited for his mentor’s response. The she-cat sighed and looked up at him.

“That remains to be seen…if it will harm the clan, then I will. Our leader must know. But if it is nothing, then I will _say_ nothing.”

Lochpaw looked down defeated. He knew that the answer was the best one he was going to achieve. “I didn’t see much…but I was in BayouClan territory and…I saw a cat shrouded in mist…at least, I think it was a cat, it looked like one,”

“Anyway, I saw the cat look at the direction where the camp is and then run off to a large area that…was cold and…nearly froze my pelt off…and at that point I heard something.”

Willowpelt looked at him curiously. “And that was?” She pried, caramel eyes blazing with curiosity and worry. Lochpaw took a breath before staring up at her again.

 

_“A cat of the bog and mist shall be swallowed up by the ice and snow, with the sun by their side.”_

 

Willowpelt paused, fur bristling as she processed the words her apprentice had just uttered. She leaned close to him looking anxious and worried. “Do you know who this cat might be?” She murmured, and watched as her apprentice shook his head, ears back. Willowpelt looked conflicted. With a prophecy like this, she _needed_ to tell Burntstar, after all, this involved a cat of _bog and mist,_ plus it was Lochpaw who received the prophecy, and the only medicine cat to look troubled after sharing tounges with StarClan.

_And any cat would be troubled about a prophecy like that…it could mean a lost warrior or…_ she shook her head to clear her thoughts. _NO. It wouldn’t be that._ Lochpaw stared at her, waiting for his mentor’s response. Willowpelt sighed and lay her head on top of his to calm him down. “Don’t worry. Until we know more about this I…I won’t tell Burntstar. _But,_ if I feel he needs to know then I will. Understand?” She watched as her apprentice nodded and kept walking by her side back to their camp, but for some reason Willowpelt couldn’t rest, not while knowing that something big was coming to BayouClan.

Something that she, the clan and all StarClan would be powerless to stop.


End file.
